Sweater Weather
by CreedNation BP
Summary: Valdangelo/Leico songfic based of Sweater weather by The Neighbourhood. Very fluffy. Happy New Year!


It was almost times for the lights to go out, early twilight, dusk slowly settling in. It was late summer, it was hot in the days, cold in the nights. Nico was sitting on the beach, black sweater, black jeans no shoes, his hand perched on his raised knee, other leg down. He felt warm hands cover his eyes, the smell of oil, grease and cinnamon fills his nose.

" Guess who," Leo said

" Patrick Strump?" He teased

" No you dork!" he slapped him playfully. " It's me, Leo!"

" Oh yeah, now I remember you, And I'm not a dork I am a Man." He laughed.

_All I am Is a man_

" Yeah, Yeah" Leo kissed him on the cheek and help raise him off the sand.

" He Leo, on nights don't you ever feel like claiming the world for your own? Like if the world was yours nothing can go wrong?" he asked

_I want the world in my hands_

" Yeah sometimes, but mostly I wanna spend my days on the beach in California watching the stars."

"Well unfortunately I hate the beach but only for you I would stand in Laguna Beach.

_I hate the beach, but I stand in California with my toes in the sand._

Leo rubs his arms, trying to generate heat.

" You cold?" Nico asks. He nods

" Come here," he pulls Leo towards him and uses the sleeves of his sweater to try to warm his.

_Use the sleeves of my sweater_

" You know what else days like this makes me think of?" Nico shakes his head, " Adventures. Maybe we can go on one. Paris, London, Spain Asia. On the Argo II. Think about it, maybe we should do it someday."

" Leo your head's in the clouds. But maybe we should" he snuggles into Leo's neck. " But at least I keep it real sometimes."He laughs at his own joke.

_Let's have an adventure, Head in the clouds, but my gravity's centered._

Nico lifts his hand to touch Leo's neck. Leo does too. They press their fore heads together, Breath mingling in the air space between them.

_Touch My Neck and I'll Touch Yours_

_" _Do you know what I'm thinking about right now?" Nico asks. He nods.

_He knows what I think about, And what I think about_

" You're thinking about our first our first kiss in the Big house after we jumped in the lake and hid there before the harpies came to get us," he smiled

_One love, two mouths , One love, one house. No shirt No Blouse, Just us_

_" _That was also the day you found out about my scars," Leo dipped his head lower " You found out about mine too. I was gonna tell you about them anyways" Nico looks up at him through his lashes.

_You find out, Nothing that I wouldn't wanna tell you about no_

Leo shivers and rubs his hands up and down his forearms, goose bumps starting to stand at attention. Nico pulled him close and put his hands in the pockets of his sweater.

_Cause it's too cold for you here and now, so let me hold Both your hands in the holes of my sweater_

" Okay feeling better," Leo says. He grabs Nico's hands and pulls him closer to the shore. The both embrace each other. His chin on top of his lovers mop of hair. Nico looks up at him, his usually tar black eyes changes to a dark chocolate brown in the direct sunlight. Cheeks tinged with pink because of how close Leo is. Leo raises his hand to touch his cheek, he leans into the touch and closes his eyes, his thick lashes covers the dark circles under his eyes. Leo gazes at him, breath stolen away at first glance. They stay like that for a while, a peaceful silence settles between the two allowing them to think about what the futures holds for them.

_And if I may just take your breath away, I don't mind if there's not much to say. Sometimes the silence guides out minds so move to a place so far away_

Nico makes the first move and pulls Leo closer, Putting his left hand on the others waist while the other reaches to cup the one on his cheek. Goose bumps rise on both of their arms, but it's not from the cold.

_The goose bumps start to raise, the minute that my left hand meets your waist_

He finally looks up at him, their gaze so intense that his breath hitched. Leo smirked at him, he blushed. " Shut it," Nico playfully swatted him, Leo stook his tongue out, he poked it. " Yum," he grins widely. They both crack up.

_And then I watch your face. Put my finger on your tongue cause you love to taste, yeah_

Their hearts beat wildly against their chests, they both felt it. Leo's hands were getting warmer but his body still felt cold, it started to drizzle.

_These hearts adore. Everyone the beats hardest for. Inside this place is warm, outside it starts to pour._

" Maybe we should go back to my Cabin. It's starting to get cold out here." Nico sighs. Leo reaches down, because Nico was shorter than him, and pecks his lips.

" Let's stay out a little longer, maybe even take a swim." Leo smiles at him. " Fine," he gives in. They both take off their shirts and stay in there beach shorts. They head into the lake.

_Coming down. One love, two mouths. One love, one house. No shirt, no blouse. Just us, you find out, nothing that I wouldn't wanna tell you about._

When they both get in the water, they are hit by blast of freezing cold. They both grab onto each other to preserve warmth. They shiver, their teeth chatter.

" T-This w-w-asn't my b-best i-idea," Leo chatters

"Y-You t-think!" Nico scolds. " C-Come on. L-Let's G-get o-out." he grabs Leo's hand and drags him out of the water.

_'Cause it's cold for you here and now_

They both dry off but Leo is still cold. Nico gather's him into his arms and warms him, putting his hands back into his pockets.

_So let my hold both your hands in the holes of my sweater._

" Let's go back to my cabin so you won't turns into a popsicle." Leo nods and follows him but not before he turns them around to stare at that one star. Their star. The only one in the sky. The same one from the first day they started going out, The same one that marks their one year anniversary. Nico squeezes his hand and kisses him slowly and passionately, then they both head off to cabin thirteen.


End file.
